


A Mirror Crack'd

by subcircus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a part of Giles that will always be Ripper, and that part yearns for Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mirror Crack'd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for Concise Sci-fi &amp; Fantasy Month.

There are days when you can't bear to look at her, to see the blackness that lurks behind her eyes, ever ready to engulf her beautiful irises.

You hunger for it.

It was always there, just as it was for you, but Tara was purity that shone; a bright, white light that banished the shadows from those touched by her, if only for a little while. When she was ripped from the world, the balance was torn from Willow and the darkness consumed her.

They would never know how hard it was for you, to fight her, when deep down all you wanted was for the magic to consume you too so that you could join her.

There are days when you can't bear to look at her and deep in the depths of your being, something stirs.

There is one day, when you are alone in the council building. You look up, and she is there, and you see it more clearly than you have in an age. And she stares down into the soul of you and you know she sees it too.

Kennedy is gone, she tells you, and something in the way she says it wakes the thing within you. She's sitting there, and she's smiling and you know that she wants you. She recognises a kindred spirit, finally sees what you've always seen.

And there, in Giles' office, on Giles' desk, you get what you've always wanted. And the Darkness is satiated, if only for a little while.


End file.
